


Tavern

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: “I didn’t make you into everyone’s favourite Grey Warden teddy bear, darling, you did that.”“Grr,” Blackwall grumbled, and Dorian kissed his cheek, laughing.





	Tavern

Blackwall frowned as Sera fell forward, slumping over his knees on the tavern bench, her face pressed against the side of his thigh. It wasn’t unusual for Sera to be a bit touchy-feely, when it suited her, but she was now a dead weight in his lap, yawning.

“You’d better not be sleeping there, little miss,” Blackwall growled, doing his best to sound intimidating.

“What you gonna do? Chuck me off?” Sera challenged, not opening her eyes.

Blackwall sighed.

Looking down, he saw Cole, sitting cross-legged at his feet. He hadn’t been there a moment ago: now, he was sitting back against Blackwall’s legs, leaning on them, using his boots as a cushion, hiding under his hat, as usual. He wasn’t looking back at Blackwall, judging by the angle of his head, but was watching Bull and Cassandra chatting beside them.

“Is he a very good cushion, Cole, Sera?” asked Dorian as he appeared, arching his eyebrows, his hands on his hips.

“He’s warm,” Sera said.

“He’s solid,” said Cole.

“He’s closed for business,” Blackwall said, but he didn’t move as Dorian stepped delicately over Cole, sitting on Blackwall’s other side and wrapping his hands around his arm, leaning his chin on Blackwall’s shoulder.

He beamed.

Blackwall frowned.

“You _love_ it,” Dorian said, reaching out and patting the top of Sera’s head. She snored.

“I _hate_ you,” Blackwall said, and Dorian leaned forward, rubbing his nose against Blackwall’s, back and forth. Blackwall squeezed his waist, and Dorian smiled. 

“You say it as though this is my fault,” Dorian murmured. “I didn’t make you into everyone’s favourite Grey Warden teddy bear, darling, _you_ did that.”

“Grr,” Blackwall grumbled, and Dorian kissed his cheek, laughing. 

“Soft arse,” he murmured. “Aren’t you?”

“Get me a drink.”

“Of?”

“Anything.”

“_Anything_? I might well bring you back a tankard of that finest Ferelden piss.”

“Anything but that.”

Blackwall laughed when Dorian did, leaning in toward him, but before Dorian could move, Sera’s hand whipped out, enclosing his wrist. She didn’t open her eyes or move her head from Blackwall’s lap.

“Me too,” she said. 

“You little goblin,” Dorian murmured, but his tone was fond as he shook her off. “Cole?”

“Yes?”

“Drink?”

“No.”

“Alright,” Dorian said, arching his eyebrows at Blackwall as Blackwall smiled at him, and he made his way toward the bar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to hit up [my ask on Tumblr,](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask) to talk about DA in general, and definitely to recommend blogs to follow! I am open for requests (for Origins, II, and Inq). I also run a no-drama Dragon Age Discord, which [you can join here.](https://discordapp.com/invite/ttgP5v8) Please comment if you can!


End file.
